Wrath of the Elements
Oh look, Zathus is bored and out of ideas again! How can we tell? Another sub-campaign! Usually this would start with some paragraph of Poetic Mess like all my previous ones, but no. This one is going to be cut right to the point. The Story Some Timeline Info -Takes place in the Main Timeline, not The Hidden Dark Continuity sub-timeline. -After the events of BTD6 and The Day of the Black Sun. -Before any other event canon in the Zathus Timeline that takes place post-BTD6 I forgot to mention. The Actual Thing It is a sub-campaign, and follow up to my series of 'special mission packs'. Well... when I say series, I don't mean they all link into each other, hell the link above even states its NOT part of the Hidden Dark Continuity story; I just mean that I am making many of these back-to-back. It is the longest of all four made up to this point (Which includes this one), being 9 stages longer than the old record holder, The Hidden Dark Continuity, which had fifteen. The Wrath of the Elements is made up of four acts, each six stages long. However, you can choose which one you want to start at freely, and even go back mid-act and start another one, with the progress of all other 'zones' as I will now call them (they have names), saved. All zones are set up like this: Stages 1, 2, 4, and 5: Average games with a twist. Stage 3: Mini-Boss. Stage 6: Main Boss. Simple. Backstory After the events of the sixth war, the Monkey Kingdom and Bloon Empire have now merged together under one rule. An age of prosperity awaited, as bloons and monkeys happily lived amongst each other (This is key for a gameplay mechanic below, a new tower I will be working on with a neat twist). Now that pretty much all of Eurasia is an undisputed kingdom with no opposition, people can travel as they please. So, with the opportunity waiting for them, archeologists and scholars enter the treacherous Neverest Mountain Range (explained more in depth in my blog story thing, being the main location of Chapter 4-7, I believe). There, in one barely touched mountain, they encounter an ancient and royal-looking shrine dug deep into the mountain face. There, golden statues of four bloons, each seemingly representing one of the four elements, sit dormant looking inward at an ancient artifact on the table (Did I mention this is a cutscene?). One of the monkey archeologists examine it closely with a magnifying glass, and touch it. Like clockwork, the sky outside begins flashing, as the artifact melts into dust within the monkey's hands. The golden statues glow a bright white as mist fly from them in thin veils toward the center, before converging into four floating bloon god-like entities. This is the start... Mechanics and Other Info New Shiz -Bloons and monkeys fight under a common flag. Your only enemy is the Elementals and the horde of fake element bloons they spawn. -A new tower that changes the way tracks are played: The Bloon Barracks. This tower can not be bought, and only appears on maps pre-placed. Some need to be repaired for an initial cost of $750. Though other than that, they work fine initially and can usually hold off the first few rounds alone. A number of those destroyed will be given, but each attempt will have the ruined ones RANDOMLY selected. A Bloon Barracks you had to repair last try may be a different one this time. -Four unique bosses, zones, and many enemies corresponding to the elements. The bosses and mini-bosses will get their own page together. As will the enemies. This is just the story and stages. The Bloon Barracks too will get a page. Zones Can be done in any order. Replace my usual 'Act layout' where the story is done in a certain order. Drakken Pits: Home of Vulkus the Infernal Elemental. Pacific Depths: Home of Pithrok the Abyss Elemental. Espor Desert: Home of Ragnavok the Core Elemental. Citadel of Asperades: Home of Zelphus the Atmosphere Elemental. So... yeah. Once the page is made, a separate link to the Bosses page will be made. Stages Drakken Pits The Gates of Hell Story: Vulkus is the most... flamboyant of the Elementals. His slick yet hot demeanor and requirement to look lavish set him apart from his more volatile brethren. But that doesn't mean we should underestimate his power either. Be careful where you step in these lands. Rounds: 40. Special: The lava lake that takes up majority of the bottom-left of the screen will sometimes rise in tides at random lengths, sometimes burning towers up toward the middle of the screen. The only ones ensured of safety are those in the northern part of the map. Getting hit burns for 10 damage, with an added 6 over the next 3 seconds. Molten Storm Story: Passing the gates has brought us closer, but now we need to cross this accursed lake. While our scouts go out in search of a bridge or something, we need to hold this land. We can not lose our position! Rounds: 50. Special: Occasionally giant AoE fireballs will shoot out of the lake (which is now a big river-like area that takes up almost the entire left third of the map), dealing 4 damage to all towers in the explosion of a 1/0 Cannon. These are rare however. Bloon Barracks: Two. One is positioned near the top right of the map, its path leading down toward the middle and meeting there. The second is in the middle-bottom, the path going right near the exit and meeting at the last curve. One is destroyed and needs to be repaired. Enrak Story: Vulkus has created some vile stuff before, but this thing is hideous! After our scouts found a bridge a mile down, and we arrived, it was too little too late before this THING had to make an appearance. (Enrak's looks will be gone into detail on the bosses page). Boss: Enrak. Special: Well... this is a boss stage. Well, I guess I'll tell you since this is the first you're HOPEFULLY reading, Miniboss stages only have the one boss round. Bloon Barracks: 1, near the start. Its path meets from the top where the bosses path takes its first curve. Blood Red Skies Story: This place holds an uncomprehendible gloomy atmosphere. The ground is all black ash, the lakes and rivers of lava. Black clouds dulled by the blood red skies above. Vulkus looms not too far from here. We must not give up yet! Rounds: 75. Special: Has a morale meter. (See: Rule of Morality). Chaotic Echoes Story: The many mountains near the Drakken Pits leave a chilling echo hanging in the air on every word, trapping it in an unending bounce within this ring. Do not let the noises and sounds of madness get to you. We have almost gotten right where we need to be. Rounds: 60. Special: No soundtrack is played. But every sound effect gets a chilling echo that reverberates many times. Becomes especially prominent with the whole bloons popping thing. If you turn down your sound, the rounds become more difficult. >:D Bloons Barracks: 4. Since the path is a straight line from left to right, two Bloons Barracks are right next to each other on the Y-Axis, but spread evenly, with a pair above the track, and another below it. Two are in ruin and need repairs, however... Vulkus' Prison Story: And so, we delve into the depths of wherever those last bloons came from. But here we stand now, the deep underground chambers where Vulkus lurks. The bloon natives told us he was once worshiped as a god of flames and justice. Maybe he's taken the title too far... Boss: Vulkus the Infernal Elemental. Special: Cages hanging from the room act as spawn points for Forgotten Bloons, an enemy exclusive to this stage. There are four cages, each much like a Bloon Barracks, where a slightly lighter version of the track lead into the main one. Bloon Barracks: 2. One to the left of where Vulkus stands pre-fight which converges into the left-most of the four paths stretching from there, and one to the slight right of the bottom-middle, that actually connects to two of the four branches, evenly dispersing summoned Bloons. Reward: 2000. Justifiable. Anything Vulkus drops included, but that will be made later. Pacific Depths Operation: Tropical Depression Story: At the east coast of the New Age Empire (official term for the united Bloon and Monkey kingdoms), many strange oceanic storms have struck coastal cities. We are certain it is the released Pithrok elemental. We need a secure a position in the village of Titalu where we can take up the battle efforts from there. First we need to flush out Pithrok's spawn. Rounds: 20. Specials: Some houses of the destroyed village on screen can be repaired like a destroyed Bloon Barracks. It will become an active Monkey Village, and is actually 20% cheaper than a bought one. Bloon Barracks: 1. It is destroyed however. It is placed at the right of the spawn point and connects very quickly into the track. The spawn is connected right to the deep water by the way, just so you get a feel for the map and its environment. Basically saying, they come from the deep. Battle at the Beach Story: Hours after making ourselves a safe zone at Titalu, the first wave of Pithrok's hordes arrived to give us some trouble. Lets fend off this mess and begin our plans to begin pushing in toward this Elemental's main hideaway, wherever that is. Rounds: 60. Specials: Towers cost 10% less, but upgrades cost 5% more. This is for no reason other than to spice it up. Naval Battle Story: Intel has given us information on where this coward has stowed away. Pithrok hides across the ocean in The Untold Isles, a large island formation that's practically a country on its own. He hides in a cove near the coast of the closest one. However, this time he has sent one of his tougher henchmen after us, Sharak. Boss: Sharak. Rounds: 1. Special: An entirely water map, in which only aquatic towers can be used. This is a miniboss stage. First Landing Story: Our first regiment of men hit shore this morning about ten miles east of Pithrok's main control center. Now on their way, we need to support the armies in their push forward! Rounds: 60. Special: No towers can be bought. Only ones given to you from your Inventory in the start. These are: 6 Dart Monkeys, 2 Tack Shooters, 1 Cannon, 5 Ninja Monkeys, and 1 Monkey Apprentice. Bloon Barracks: 1. Its hidden inside a mountain lining the thin coast on which the monkeys and track are. The bloons pop out of the small bloon-sized hole in the mountain, and the Barracks can be upgraded by clicking there, as the Barracks is, you know... inside. It connects about halfway down the track. Enter the Torrent Story: With his cavern in sight, a final wall of elemental bloons block the way in a tight blockade around the entrance. We just need to break through! While they come on in, try to build up some resources for the final battle in this unexplored place. Rounds: 1. Special: A seemingly unending wave. That's because it is, and the only way to get this stage to end is by saving up 100,000 cash. Luckily, once you reach a certain point, it stops getting harder for balancing purposes. Pithrok's Cove Story: This is where the Abyss Elemental has set up his command, this large dark cavern. We only have about two minutes before him and his last kin exit that cavern and swarm us. Rounds: 10, each a huge spike to the last. Special: You cannot choose when the rounds begin. Yes, you have to wait a full two minutes, even if you finished setting up. Another thing, you have 100k dollars. You'll need it, as you can not buy Banana Farms or get cash from bloons. Just an improved Deflation. The bloons exit the large open cavern on two tracks into the sandy area where you set up. Water towers can be placed in the shallow sea nearby. Bloon Barracks: 2, one connecting to each of the two paths, both converging near their start. One is destroyed. Reward: 1800. Same as Vulkus, his boss rewards will be on the Bosses page when made. Espor Desert Battle for Argania Story: If we're to chase Ragnavok, we have to wander the dangerous Espor Desert. From what we gather by the giant beacon of light rocketing into the sky, he's controlling from a mountain on the other side. Our first signs of opposition came at the gates of Argania, the mystic village set in the last mountain before the desert's beginning at the end of the Neverest Range. Stop them from getting in. Rounds: 50. Special: The exit of the track is the entrance of the town. Because of this, two unupgradable 2/2 Monkey Apprentices are positioned guard posts one on each side of the exit. You are given the Elemental Monkey even if you are not supposed to have him yet, for this stage alone. The Sands of Time Story: Prepare yourselves! This is the hottest and most sun scarred area on the planet. If we are to fight in these lands, we need to be prepared for anything. With Ragnavok's forces closing in, we need to act quickly. Get ready for a standoff. Rounds: 70. Special: None. Just an average survive the rounds. Bloon Barracks: 1. Set up to converge at the slow long curve near the start, this one is placed near the top-middle, but to the left a bit. One of these days... I'll make my tracks. Then you'll see... The Living Stone Story: A fearsome warrior of the Elementals draws near. The strongest of Ragnavok's hellspawn, Farak is a walking tank, made of tough stone and an iron hide. Watch for his spear, or vicious spines and everything should be fine. If we can pin him down, he's not getting back up. Boss: Farak. Rounds: 1. Special: There are boulders plastered around the sandy ground. Towers placed on the varying-sized stones will get a range boost of 20%, but take 1.5x damage due to their more exposed nature. Should one of Farak's sand twister attacks hit them, they will be thrown off for 4 damage. Sandstorm! Story: A massive wave of sand and grime is striking our current battle! We can't keep track of the path, or where the enemies are coming from! We know the Elementals are our true foes... but why does nature have to confound us so? Rounds: 40. Special: Every time a round ends, a strong wave of the sandstorm sweeps through. This deals 2 damage to all towers, and covers the track. Next round, the track will be different, and will slowly be revealed if enemies walk down it. Since there's a Bloon Barracks, summoned bloons can map out the track too. Because of obstacles and towers, it will never pass through them when generating a new path, however. Bloon Barracks: 1. It is positioned near the bottom left. It will also receive a new path to the new track at the start of every round. The Face of Stone Story: As we arrive at the mountain, we learn that it is guarded by an ancient spirit in the rock. It does not like us being here very much. While we fight Ragnavok's last horde, try to keep the angry curse at bay. Even if we have destroy the very thing it tries to tie corporeal to. Rounds: Indefinite. Kill the stone guardian blocking the entrance. Special: The entrance to the cavern is the mouth of a giant face formed by the mountain stone. You have to KILL THE MOUNTAIN in order to end the stage. It has 80,000 HP and does not fight, only protects. Like that one stage in the Pacific Depths, the rounds cap at a certain difficulty for balance. Ragnavok's Bunker Story: We have fragmented and dug our way into this cave for a final stand against the Core Elemental. We will not hold back against this armored titan of a bloon god. We have been told of many ancient legends telling of Ragnavok's cold and unjust way of handling situations, he is the god of rock, health, and war. Ironic. Special: The entire area you can place towers rotates. Ragnavok must be killed, but never engages you himself. Like the Trio of Vengeful Might during the rounds of their mission, Ragnavok buffs an indefinite swarm of bloons as you try and kill him. The path is the moat of lava circling the entire platform. The exit is an open doorway on the bottom of Ragnavok's elevated platform, which takes up half the moat on the top horizontally. Bloon Barracks: One right in the center, its path rotates with the platform and is in a straight line, so bloons sent out may be put in random parts of the track. Its about luck... the earlier in the path the better. Reward: 2000 MM. Last cut before I finish up with the Citadel of Asperades and the epilogue. Then I'll work on the Bosses page, and the Enemies page... Yeah, not gonna be the greatest. Lol. Category:Special Mission Packs